It was you all along
by Mifb
Summary: Arnold finds out who Cecile really is
1. Part 1

It was you all along

ARRNOLDDD!!! 

Arnold --huh? Who's there? 

ARRNOLDDD!!

Arnold --Who are you!? 

  
Cecile comes out from the blinding light. 

Arnold--Cecile!? Is that you? 

Cecile--Come find me Arnold....

Hey Arnold, Hey Arnold, Hey Arnold! 

  
Arnold turned off his alarm clock, got dressed and walked down stairs. 

Grandpa--Have any unusual dream, short man? 

Arnold --Nah.... 

~ Arnold~ I couldn't tell him I dreamed about the girl I met two weeks ago. Oh that wonderful girl..... 

Grandma--Hi ya!!! 

Grandpa --Ah, pookey! you got pancake syrup all over the place! 

Arnold--I got to go. I'm late for school. 

  
Arnold walked out into the cold air to meet Gerald. 

Gerald--Hey, man! What's up? 

Arnold --Ah, nothing. I just had that dream again. 

Gerald--AGAIN!? 

Arnold--yeah, I cant get her out of my mind. What's wrong with me? 

Gerald--Are you eating your grandmas cooking before you go to bed? 

Arnold--Gerald, get real. This is SERIOUS! 

Helga--Out of my way, Football head!! 

Arnold falls down on the cement. 

Gerald--I know who it CANT be! 

  
They enter PS 118 

Arnold--who? 

Gerald--Helga G. Pataki!! 

  
It's lunch hour, and Arnold sits down with Stinky, Gerald, Sid, and Harold. 

Arnold--Hey Gerald. 

Gerald--Any luck? 

Stinky--What are you lookin' for, Arnold? 

Arnold--I'm looking for Cecile. 

Sid--That French girl? 

Gerald (sarcastically)--No, another Cecile. 

  
Everyone stares at Gerald and Arnold blankly. 

Helga--Well! Well! Well! If it isn't the Geek Patrol! 

Arnold--Oh, hi Helga. 

Helga--Ha, yeah right! What are you dweebs talking about?! 

Sid--We were just talking about Cecile, hehe.... 

Helga--W-W-What?!! 

~ Arnold~ Helga seemed to be a little surprised. 

Arnold--Sid, that wasn't meant for you to talk about. Now Helga will tell everyone and they'll all know! 

Helga--Know what Arnold? 

Arnold--what? 

Helga--Hey, if you're looking for this Cecile girl, I know where to look! 

Arnold--Really?! Will you help? 

Helga--Uhh... 

Arnold--PLEASE!! 

Helga--Oh! Alright! Just don't think were friends or anything because I'm helping you look for your little girlfriend! 

~Helga~ How ironic! 

Arnold--Thank you, Helga! Thank you! You'll not regret this!!! 

Stay tuned for part 2! 


	2. next one

Ahhh yes Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat DO NOT own HEY ARNOLD!

Helga walked away from the table, and sat down at an empty one. 

Helga--Oh Criminey!! How the heck did I get myself into THIS one!!? How am I supposed to help Arnold find someone who is ME without ACTUALLY letting him KNOW my deepest most darkest secret? Sheesh, this is confusing! 

  
Soon Phoebe sees Helga at the table and sits down next to her. 

~Helga~ This requires professional help!! 

Helga--Hey Phoebes, how's it goin'? 

Phoebe--Hi Helga. oh, nothing much... 

Helga--yeah, yeah, I need to, umm, ask you something. 

Phoebe--What is it Helga? 

Helga--Well, my friend, she has a problem. 

Phoebe--What kind of problem? 

Helga--Criminey! What is it about today!?? Oops, sorry Phoebes. Anyway, umm, see she told this guy, that she would, well, help her find this girl that this guy likes. And well, it was her in disguise. The only problem is that she cant tell him that she is truly, deeply, absolutely, positively, crazy for him! 

Phoebe--Oh, I see. Well, why doesn't your friend just come out and say what she feels? 

Helga--That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard! No Phoebe I'm- I mean my friend isn't going to tell Arn- I mean this guy that she is crazy for him!!! 

Phoebe--How crazy, exactly? 

  
Helga paused for a minute. Then closed her eyes and started to speak. As she spoke her voice became higher and higher. 

Helga--She's absolutely, deeply, positively, without a doubt, wild, crazy, over the moon, loopty loop, whaa whaa toot, IN LOVE WITH THE BOY!! She wants to know his every secret, his every wish! She wants to have a fabulous life traveling the world with him! Coffee in Paris, sailboats, roses the whole nine yards!! She wants a perfume named after them, uh, which I cant tell!!! She wants him to be there for her whenever she needs him! And whenever she doesn't! She wants to be able to walk into a room filled with starved rabid rats and yet full of peace, only because he's right there beside him!!! She-- 

  
Helga realizes that she is now standing on the table, waving her hands like a manic. The whole cafeteria is quiet and starring at her, including Arnold. She suddenly turns red with embarrassment. She wants to run out of there like the force of hurricane wind. But instead she quickly snaps out of it. She clenches her fist into a tight ball, and places them to her sides. Her face posing into a scowl. 

Helga--WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!!!!! 

  
The kids quickly stop looking at her and turned back to their food. Not wanting to face the wrath of Helga G. Pataki. 

Helga--Well, now that that's over with. 

  
Helga sits back down in her seat. 

Helga--That's how much, Phoebe. THAT much. 

  
The school bell rings. Arnold quickly tells Gerald that he cant hang with him today, because he has to catch up with Helga to go find Cecile. They quickly "thumb shake" and Arnold rushes over to Helga. Helga is simply trying to run away, but it's too late..... 

Arnold --Helga!! Helga, wait up!!! 

~Helga~ Oh, Criminey! 

Arnold--Ready to look? 

Helga--Yeah, yeah, football head! Lets go look for this girl you like so much. First you have to describe her to me. 

Arnold--Ok, well, she has long blonde hair, and some of it hangs over her eyes. She's really pretty. And charming. 

Helga--Pretty? 

Arnold--*yeah....* 

Helga--You really think she's pretty?? 

Arnold--YES! I just said that. 

Helga snapped back. Arnold was getting a little irritated. So, she left it alone, but she was completely flattered. 

Helga--Ok, football head, lets see. humm, Whats the evidence that you're not putting me on a wild goose chase? 

  
Arnold went through his backpack and pulled out a little red shoe. He handed it to Helga. Helga studied the all-to-familiar shoe. 

Helga--Ok, last question! Where did you two last see each other? 

Arnold--At Chez Paree. 

Helga--Oh, the fancy French joint that got us, including Phoebe, and Gerald, into big trouble. Yeah, I remember it. 

Arnold--Why do you want to know anyway? It's been a week!!! 

Helga--HEY! This is the master! Don't question me you little winged haired spit wad! 

Arnold--Sheesh! Ok, Helga. 

Helga--Humm, lets go to this place. Something MIGHT turn up. 

Stay tuned for part 3!!!


	3. done now keep on going

Disclaimer: Once againnnn I do not own hey Arnold. I guess I'll go cry now **sniff sniff**

Helga and Arnold walked a few blocks. They weren't easy blocks to get through either.... 

Helga--Well, what are you waiting for football head! LETS GO! 

Arnold--Ok, where do we go? 

Helga--Hum, you decide. I don't know how to get there! 

Arnold--Lets go....that way! 

  
Arnold pointed to a dark alley way, but there was an end. They started to walk slowly into the depths of the dark alley. They heard a noise. They saw a shadow, a big dark shadow. They turned around. 

Arnold--Uh oh! It's Torvald!!! 

Torvald--Hi ya guys! You know what I'm in the mood for? 

Helga--What? 

Torvald--A little FOURTH GRADE POUNDING!! ARhahaha!!!! 

Helga And Arnold--AH!!!! 

Torvald--Come here, you little fourth grade shrimps!!! 

  
They started to run. Not really knowing, (or caring) where they were running to, as long as Torvald didn't catch them. But too late. He caught up to them, and grabbed them in his large fists. He took them to the roof, formally Vincent's roof, and shoved them into an old shelter full of bird poop and slammed the door shut. 

Helga--Nice going football head. REALLY that was the RIGHT place to go to. 

Arnold--uh-huh. Lets just go. 

  
They both opened up the door, and there before them was a line of pigeons. What Helga and Arnold didn't know was that they had accidentally got themselves into pigeon feed, and it was stuck all over them. 

Helga and Arnold--Uh-oh!! 

Helga--RUN!! It's the attack of the killer Pigeons!!! AH!!!!! 

  
They both ran down the steps with over a hundred pigeons flying after them. They ran down the street, mistakenly looking back, they ran into a dumpster of garbage. The can was picked up and swooped up into a garbage truck. 

Helga--Stupid sanitation engineers!!! 

Arnold--Are you alright? 

Helga--Yeah, but there's something in my shoe. 

Arnold--Eww. In mine too! And my shirt. 

Helga--What a rotten day...... 

  
They were being rolled away into the city dump. There they battled their way to get out of the mile high trash piles, and the swarms of birds and bugs. 

Helga--What a stupid football headed mess I got myself into this time. 

Arnold--Lets just get to Chez Paree. 

  
They finally found there way out of the trashed Labyrinth. They walked down the street, and soon heard trouble. Arnold, slowly but surly, turned around.... 

Arnold--BEES!!!!! AH!!! 

Helga--Huh, football head? Where are you.......AH!!! BEES!!! 

  
They both ran and ran and ran, until they reached the center of the city, in which Chez Paree stands. There was a water fountain full of water sparkling high into the air. 

Arnold--In there! Quick!!! 

  
They jumped into the fountain, just missing the bees. 

Helga--Well, well, well! That just cuts the cake, doesn't it, Arnoldo!? First you choose an dark alley way, where a mean fifth grader that goes by the name of Torvald luring behind the trash cans for some hair brained reason! Then that very same fifth grader tosses us into an old pigeon cage! After we FINALLY get out, hundreds and hundreds of pigeons fly out, attacking us for only who knows what reason! Then we decide to hide into a trash can. GREAT IDEA!!! We SOON hitch a ride in a garbage truck, and get an all expense paid trip to the lovely city dump!!! After that we are attacked by a swarm of bees that come from, wherever! And were still looking for this girl, that you ever-so blindly fell in love with, a week ago!!!!!!!!!! 

  
Helga stops to catch her breath .Arnold looked at Helga for a moment. He placed his hat back on his head. 

Arnold--No were not. 

Helga--Huh? 

Arnold--I just found her. 

  
Helga looked at her reflection in the fountain. Her pigtails fell out, and her long blonde hair covered her shoulders. A thick strand of hair covered half her face. She didn't notice it before, because she got all fired up. She looked at Arnold, who smiled slightly. 

TO BE CONTINUED..... 

____________________________________________________________________________________

How do you like it so far? Well I'm almost done… Tell me what you think!!!!!!


	4. Finale part

Arnold--so, your the one in my dreams. 

Helga--What are you talking about now? I'm no girl for you!! 

Arnold--Who are you trying to fool? I KNOW it's you. 

Helga--Explain! 

  
They both got out of the fountain and into the same position they were in a week ago before parting separate ways. 

Arnold--   
Well, I know your the one. Is that more? My heart tells me so. 

Helga--Your heart? 

Arnold--Yes. My heart. 

Helga--But..... 

  
Helga's eyes were wide in shock, but soon fell weak to what was happening. Her eyes slowly closed. Her eyes fluttered open. Confused she looked into Arnold's warm green eyes, that she earlier on described like two green jellybeans, that are like pools I want to bathe in. She no longer felt the second part of the poem, which said Your head darth swoon, and yet I want to beat your face in. She smiled weakly. Arnold smiled his trademark grin, that went ear to ear. 

Arnold--Its okay

Arnold then leaned in and kissed Helga.

THE END 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Did you like it? Ooooooooooo I hope sooooooo………^_^


End file.
